Cuentos Contados por el Fuego
by VotreChienne
Summary: Si te leiste o estas leyendo mi historia Una Esperanza, probablemente quieras leer esto. Este historia, es algo asi como un crossover de esa ya que aqui cuenta la historia del pasado de los merodeadores y mencionan a los protagonistas, espero que les guste. Comenten y disfruten. Se aceptan criticas.


**Cuentos contados por el Fuego**

**Capitulo 1.**

-Vamos Lily, tú te sabes esto. "La tercera Ley de Golpalot dice que: los antídotos para una poción venenosa serán…"

- ¿Qué haces pelirroja? ¿Otra vez estudiando?

- Claro Potter, a diferencia de cierto arrogante que conozco, yo si me preocupo por mis notas.

Hola, soy Lily Evans, estudio en 5to año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estoy muy nerviosa, en poco tiempo empezaran los TIMOS(Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) e intento estudiar en todo el tiempo libre que tenga, cosa que se me hace difícil gracias al odioso de James que esta siempre dando vueltas pidiéndome una cita. Me hace perder tiempo. Estábamos en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde pensé que Potter no se atrevería a entrar.

-Vamos pelirroja, no me trates así, yo solo quería una cita contigo –Me dijo Potter con su voz sexy solo él tiene, por más que lo odie, tengo que admitir que tiene lo suyo.

- Y yo no te la quiero dar Potter, así que si no te molestaría dejarme sola, tengo que estudiar esto. Y soy EVANS, Potter, para ti soy EVANS, no "pelirroja"–Le dije yo, realmente trato de ser fría con él, no es que me guste, claro que no: pero no sé, Potter es Potter y me encanta tenerlo detrás de mí.

-A ver, ¿Qué estudias? –Me pregunto sutilmente, mientras se sentaba al lado mío en una de las butacas de la biblioteca, yo sabía a dónde iba a llegar esto, y por más que me gustaría seguirle el juego, los estudios siempre van primero.

- Historia de la Magia, Potter, y no, no te puedes quedar a estudiar conmigo, nunca prestas atención.

-Nunca le prestó atención a Bins, pero si tú fueras mi profesora fuera una cosa muy distinta –Dijo Potter mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, me deje llevar por esos ojos almendra que tiene y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder oler su aliento le pegue una bofetada, me pare y me senté en la butaca de al lado.

-Estoy segura que necesitas mucha ayuda e increíblemente no soy como esas alborotadas de Revenclaws que darían todo por ayudarte, pero es un país libre, quédate si deseas. Yo no me voy.

Poco después terminamos por estudiar la Formación Internacional de Magos y acerca de las guerras de duendes más o menos durante una hora más, estudiamos pero también nos reímos bastante, Potter es muy gracioso la verdad y cuando no le está haciendo bromas a los demás es mucho mejor. No sé cómo, pero termine sentada en las piernas de Potter… odio cuando pasa eso.

-LILY, ESTAS AQUÍ? –Escuchamos que gritaron 3 voces de y yo, en mi trance hablando y bromeando con Potter no preste mucha atención a de quien eran las voces hasta que las vi: Mary, Gabrielle y Ness, mis 3 mejores amigas, al verlas automáticamente me pare de las piernas de Potter.

-Ho-hola –Les dije un tanto nerviosa, se supone que no deberían verme así con Potter y menos Ness, ya que Potter era su ex.

-Hola Lily, llevamos horas buscándote, debimos imaginar que estabas aquí, vámonos si? Tengo que contarte algo sobre Andrew…James –Dijo Nessie, Andrew era el novio que tenía en estos momentos, hace un mes y medio más o menos, dejo a James por él.

Ya cuando entramos a nuestra habitación Mary y Gabrielle me ahogaron en preguntas. Aunque Ness no, ella siempre pensó que yo le gusto a James y que James me gusta a mí, a si que se limito a escuchar como respondía las preguntas de ellas.

Es casi imposible que me guste James, atractivo? Si, si es. Pero él es el ex novio de mi mejor amiga, Ness… ella es mi mejor amiga desde el momento en que atravesé el andén 9 3/4, su familia es de magos pero murieron a mano de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado a finales de 2do curso, mis padres desde entonces le propusieron que se quedara vivir con nosotros, ya que no tenia mas familia, ella al principio se rehusó alegando que no quería molestar, pero aquí esta, desde entonces ha vivido conmigo y con mi hermana Tunney. Ella es alta, con cuerpo bien formado, pelo largo por la cintura y dorado con rizos en las puntas, y tiene unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los míos, es divertida, confiable, juguetona y una verdadera amiga, ella y yo nos parecemos mucho, ella tiene un gran secreto: es Metamorfomaga, nadie lo sabe excepto yo.

Tunney, ella era fría conmigo desde que me aceptaron en Hogwarts, me llamaba rara y un montón de cosas realmente muy hirientes.

Mary y Gabrielle también son unas de mis mejores amigas, Mary, también viene de familia de magos, ella es morena, con el pelo largo, marrón y que cae en capas hasta los hombros y muy divertida, muy linda y una persona a la que le puedes contar cualquier cosa. Gabrielle es algo chiquita, pero muy divertida y siempre está haciendo bromas, es la que mejor se lleva con los "merodeadores", después de Ness claro, a Ness, como a los Merodeadores, le encantaba burlarse de los demás y hacerles bromas. Es la versión femenina y sofisticada de ellos.

-Me pregunto si mi Andrew ya habrá salido de su práctica… –Pregunto Ness, Andrew es sin duda mucho mejor que James, no hacen tan buena pareja pero por favor, son adolescentes, no les importa eso.

-Cuidado Ness y te enamoras de Brooks. –Dijo Gabrielle juguetonamente, ninguna de las relaciones de Ness era seria. Ninguna.

-Déjala quieta Gabrielle, cuidado y Petter no aparece por allí pidiéndote una cita –Le respondí yo, Petter ha estado muy enamorado de Gabrielle, todas rieron, menos Gaby que se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-Hola –Llego Andrew besando a Ness, él era de Revenclaw. Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Luego vino Sirius a hablar con Gabrielle, que era su mejor amiga o algo así. Remus, que después de Sev, era mi mejor amigo y Mary, que aunque no le caía bien Petter era muy linda para decir algo. Donde estaba James metido?

No soportaba estar ahí, la verdad. Me fui hacer rondas mientras se me pensaba, si, felicítenme, soy prefecta.

Empezare a describir a los Merodeadores, en primer lugar tenemos a James Potter, un arrogante y bromista que va conmigo en el curso, no sé que le vio Ness, aunque se parecen un poco la verdad, por supuesto no en el físico. El tiene el pelo negro azabache y despeinado, unas gafas que ocultan unos lindos ojos color almendra, no es que me haya fijado, para nada. Tiene un cuerpo musculosos a causa del Quidditch, siempre anda presumiendo con una snitch para "impresionar a las chicas" aunque sea un cazador muchos han dicho que sería muy buen buscador, yo personalmente no sé nada del quidditch. Tengo que admitir que él tiene lo suyo y que me encanta jugar con él.

Luego tenemos a Sirius, casi tan arrogante y bromista como James, ellos se consideran "hermanos" al igual que Ness y yo, el es muy rebelde para tener una novia por más de dos semanas, es el rompe corazones de Hogwarts. A él y sus amigos e encanta hacer bromas y besar a chicas. También es muy guapo.

Remus, es uno de mis mejores amigos, se parece mucho a mi, es lindo y estudioso, también es bromista como cualquier merodeador pero en menos cantidad y no tiene nada de arrogancia, suelo estudiar con él y es tan fácil ser su amiga! Creo que le gusta Mary y Mary no puede ni pronunciar dos palabras cerca del sin ponerse nerviosa, esta tan enamorada! Y Petter el es.. Raro, si, raro, la verdad es que no sé como James y Sirius lo aceptaron en el grupo, es tan tímido y callado, siempre ando escondido detrás de ellos dos aunque los admira bastante, se parece a una rata la verdad pero bueno, el tiene algo especial, al igual que Remus, tienen algo especial que no sabría decir que es…

Los he descrito a todos, menos a mí. Bueno, soy alta, con ojos verde esmeralda y pelo rojo fuego, la única en Hogwarts con este cabello, soy honesta, estoy graduada en sarcasmo y tengo doctorado en ironía. Mis amigas y yo somos algo así como las "Reinas de Hogwarts", no se lo tomen a mal ni nada pero las niñas nos tienen envidia y a la vez nos admiran, quieren ser como nosotras y estar con nosotras pero no admitimos a cualquiera. Todos los chicos quieren salir con nosotras pero nosotras no dejamos que todos se nos acerquen.

Reinas somos todas, pero el puesto de la mejor Reina que ha tenido Hogwarts se lo lleva Ness, ella sí que sabe poner a todos en su lugar y hacer callar a la gente cuando lo merece, un poder que quisiera tener pero mejor que lo tenga ella a que lo tenga yo. Nosotras imponemos la moda, lo que se hace y lo que no y por supuesto tenemos que estar relacionadas con los Merodeadores, los que se ganaron el puesto de los mejores chicos de todo Hogwarts. Este colegio tiene muchas reglas y muchos profesores muy estrictos pero puede ser divertido si sabes cómo divertirte. Ness y yo podemos hablarte de eso. Todos piensan que somos las mejores estudiantes y tenemos la mejor conducta pero eso solo son puras mentiras. Aunque bueno, comparado con Ness, yo soy todo un ángel.

-Hola Lily. –Dijo alguien por detrás, agarrándome la cintura, era Mike Sullivan. Mi casi novio. Mike Sullivan era, posiblemente el hombre perfecto, estaba ya en 7mo curso de Hogwarts, era buscador de su casa por lo que tenia cuerpo de Adonis y estaba en la casa de Revenclaw, no era para nada arrogante ni bromista como ese idiota de Potter o de Black. Pero por supuesto, estaba lejos del alcance de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, excepto, por supuesto, nosotras. Ninguna de nosotras 4 peleábamos por él, nunca peleábamos por nadie ni por nada. –Como estas dulzura?

-Yo muy bien, gracias y tú?

-Bueno, normal, con los EXTASIS. Es una lástima que no tenga a ninguna pelirroja que pueda ayudarme a estudiar… -Dijo el agarrándome por la cintura a punto de besarme.

-Hey, Evans –Dijo una voz desde atrás.

-Genial y ahí viene mi Pitbull –Dije con un tono medio fastidiada, Mike rio de mi chiste y lo saludo. Pitbull, porque bueno, desde que termino con Ness, más o menos unas dos semanas después, empezó a seguirme a todas partes y molestar a todos los que estaban conmigo y por supuesto, a mi.

-Hey James –dijo Mike en un tono medio amenazador, el único que podía hacer sentir menos a los queridos "cornamenta y canuto" sin duda era Mike, pero para fortuna de ellos, el estaba fuera del juego que esos dos jugaban. Me encanto la cara que puso Potter al darse cuenta que estaba con él, se le descompuso totalmente la sonrisa, no muchos logran eso.

-Te están buscando. Quieren que tu y Remus les expliquen Aritmacia. –Dijo James.

-Ya voy. Chao Mike. –Dije dándole un suave beso en los labios. No éramos novios, no quería tener una relación seria.

-Lily, ¿Dónde estabas? Remus no puede hacer esto solo.- Pregunto Mary, con la mirada distraída hacia Remus que hablaba animadamente con Cola gusano, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada.

-Tranquila Mary, se te va a caer la baba –Dijo Nessie de una forma bromista y todas reímos, menos Mary.

-Bueno, estaba con Sullivan cuando el tonto James me encontró. –Al mencionar el apellido de Sullivan todos voltearon hacia mí, a Sirius se le cayó la sonrisa. Todos en la sala común me miraban.

-¿Qué estabas con quien?-Pregunto Gabrielle súper asombrada.

-Con SULLIVAN, no escuchaste bien?- Le dijo Nessie- No aprendes verdad? No interrumpir cuando estamos con nuestros novios.- Dijo casi como si estuviera enseñándole a hablar a un bebe y después vino una carcajada.

-Creo que le hice un favor, ese Mike es un tarado.-Dijo un James, ¿Molesto?

-¿Celos? Sabes por mucho que él es mejor que tu –Le dije yo, con ganas de hacer un poco de diversión y tensar el ambiente, lo vi totalmente rojo.

-Evans, tu sabes muy bien que….

-Ya, dejen de pelear, hay que estudiar –Dijo de repente Gabrielle, se estaba poniendo buena la pelea, pero lo dejare para otra.

Pasamos estudiando toda la noche, llegamos tarde al cuarto y Mary y Gabrielle estaban hablando acerca de Quidditch.

Las mismas conversaciones de deportes? Aburren.-Dijo Ness, era la que menos tenia paciencia, y si lo que hacíamos no la divertía, en seguida buscaba diversión- Ahora, Lils, cuenta

Que quieres que cuente?-Pregunte yo, pero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

Mike Sullivan, tonta –Dijo con un tono juguetón- Yo estuve el año pasado con él, es genial. Porque no se en serian?

No sé porque lo botaste Ness-Dijo Gabrielle reprendiéndola.

Pues por James, tontita, aunque eso no salió muy bien tampoco. Mike es muy aburrido, bueno, no tiene la diversión que busco -Dijo un tanto con picardía, a veces me preguntaba si había perdido la virginidad con Mike, pero por algo no quería saber

No quiero en seriarme con nadie, y tu Mary, quiero que te le lances a Remus Lupin si es necesario, tu lo quieres, el te quiere, no se por qué se te hace tan difícil. –Dije.

En ese momento una nota choco contra la ventana, no ya va, eran dos. Gabrielle la abrió y una salió volando para Ness y la otra para mí. La leí rápido:

_Querido Lirio:_

_Me quede con ganas después de hablar contigo luego de que Potter nos interrumpiera. Mañana, a la hora de almuerzo te espero en el campo de Quidditch, sé que no te gusta mucho ese lugar, pero tranquila, no vamos a volar. _

_No puedo esperar por verte_

_Con Amor,_

_Mike Sullivan._

Me costó volver a respirar después de eso, me di cuenta de que todas me miraban, no muchas veces me ponía así.

Ness, de quien es la carta? –Pregunte fingiendo curiosidad.

Ah? Ah de Andrew. Quiere verme en la sala de los menesteres. Dijo que ya esta allá. –Dijo ella, saliendo del cuarto en pijama.- Cúbranme quieren? Puede que tarde.

-No tardes, deberías estar estudiando para los TIMOS, no saliendo con tu noviecito. –Le dije, se paro en la puerta, sonrió y salió.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NESS.**

Después de salir de mi habitación salí a la sala de los menesteres. Me sabia el camino de memoria, no necesite tener cuidado.

-Para qué me quieres ver a estas horas, James?

-Exijo ayuda.

La habitación era hermosa, los cojines estaban enfrente de una chimenea, en el centro había una gran cama con almohadas y edredón blanco, y había velas por todas partes, todo era tan extremadamente lindo y sexual. Era exactamente la misma habitación que usamos el primer día de clases.

-Ayuda con qué?

-Con Lily, tú me metiste en la cabeza y tú hiciste que me diera cuenta como me siento por ella. Porque ella no siente lo mismo?

-Ay James, claro que siente lo mismo, solo dale tiempo.

-Porque terminaste conmigo?

-Porque? Bueno, después de que te besaras con ella en un pasillo mientras todavía estábamos saliendo juntos, agradece que todavía te hable.

-Me hablas porque sabes que la quiero, que la quiero más de lo que te quise a ti.

-Si, por eso te hablo, te lo perdone, pero entre eso y el desastre de la fiesta de San Valentín… - Me acerque y le agarre las manos. Sonreí. –Ya te dije, termine contigo porque amas a otra persona, no me amas a mí. Te hablo, te sigo aguantando y no te excluyo de la faz del mundo mágico porque sé que en serio la amas y que la vas hacer feliz, más feliz de lo que tú me hacías a mí.

-Auch.

-Es la verdad.

-La verdad es que yo lo arruine todo, ella solo piensa que yo la tomo como trofeo…

-Eso pensaba hasta todo lo que hiciste por ella cuando su mama se enfermo. Como la trataste, no la trataste como un atleta buscando un trofeo, sino como una persona que realmente se preocupa por ella.

-Y luego lo de Sirius y ella…

-Y el accidente en el tren. No digas nada, pero ella se empezó a dar cuenta desde ese momento. Cuando no estabas ahí fastidiándola, ni estando detrás de ella, cuando no estabas por ahí llamándola pelirroja…A ella le encanta que la llames así.

-Estas mintiendo. Si ella siente todo eso por mí, porque esta con Mike y no conmigo?

-Mmm, tal vez mecanismo de auto-defensa. Mike es más maduro y a ti todavía te falta mucho por madurar. Dale tiempo. Si en serio la quieres, espérala. Además, después de que el aguantara aquel golpe en San Valentín…

-Ella solo quería darme celos

-Al igual que tú en navidad, verdad?

-Si, creo que me pase con la chica de Revenclaw. –Nos echamos a reír.

-Y tu y Sirius?

-Yo y Sirius? Eso es… No.

-Ay vamos, son tal para cual.

-Superficiales, suficientemente rebeldes para no tener una relación seria, divertidos, amables, siempre están para sus amigos… Creo que si.

-Bueno, tal vez. Cuando me aburra de Andrew, si Sirius no hace movimiento yo tampoco lo hare…

-Tomare nota de eso, entonces.

Ya era tarde, casi la una de la mañana cuando salimos de allí y fuimos a la sala común.

-No es tan tarde como creí que llegarías.

-Bah, Andrew y yo solo estábamos hablando, no todo es sexo, sabes?

-Contigo y con el no digo que todo, digo que gran parte.

-Lily!

-Ya, ya. Mañana es el TIMO de DCAO, estas preparada?

-Algo, espero tener buenas notas.

-Y yo, aunque han sido increíblemente fáciles los exámenes.

-Duerme bien, Lils. –Dije con una sonrisa, estaba increíblemente feliz por mi amiga, ni con 15 años y ya tenía al amor de su vida en sus narices, lástima que no sabía aprovecharlo. Puede perderlo de un momento a otro, por más unidos que estén en ese momento… Así como yo perdí a mis padres, todo gracias a Voldemort.

**Nota de Autor****: **Si leiste o lees mi historia "Una Esperanza", quizá quieras leer esta ya que es algo asi como un crossover. Este es el pasado de los merodeadores de es historia y menciono a los personajes. Este capitulo es solo un resumen de un fic mucho mas largo que publique en potterfics, si lo quieren leer, aquí esta: /historias/82786 Esta historia dejo de gustarme, luego de revisar los capítulos me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo algo muy superficial y para nada parecido al legado que JKR nos dejo, asi que de ahí salió Cuentos Contados por el Fuego, tengo planeado hacer con esta historia lo que era Las Princesas de Hogwarts No Besan Merodeadores pero menos superficial y mas real. Espero que les guste esta, comenten, díganme que les parece. Criticas son bien recibidas.


End file.
